Alarms or emergency notifications are typically sent to security management firms or perhaps directly to a police public safety answering point (e.g., 911 operator). However, in some geographic areas, it can take emergency services half an hour to respond to such notifications, either due to distance or perhaps traffic conditions. Consequently, the increased response time can lead to increased negative consequences for individuals experiencing the emergency situation.
The above-described background relating to facilitating community notifications for emergency events is merely intended to provide a contextual overview of some current issues, and is not intended to be exhaustive. Other contextual information may become further apparent upon review of the following detailed description.